The Glory of Victory
by Boarbatusk328
Summary: After the battle for Tokyo, Jo finds herself in an odd position as she meets her maker. Her real maker. And learns that they've still got terrible plans for earth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Glory of Victory**

There was a lot of commotion in the RAPT headquarters in Tokyo. In the main office, RAPT head Glenford faced Sei, granddaughter of the Chinese group Bailan's head, and Jo, a clone warrior he had created with the help of others, trying to protect the main sytem of RAPT, in form of a giant biotechnological brain. Sei shoots Glenford, who turns out to be such a brain in a metal suit. Then Jo pointed her desert eagles at the brain.

"You just reached a whole new world. WELCOME TO HELL!" She shot the brain, which triggered a defense mechanism, causing the entire building to explode.

Jo suddenly saw a bright light, and stood in a white room with a few men in uniforms and one completely covered in a metal suit.

"Specimen secured, sir." The one in the suit then spoke up. His voice was dark and slightly static, presumably caused by his suit.

"Excellent. Welcome aboard, Jo."

"Aboard? Aboard of what?"

"Of our mother ship." Jo was dumbfounded.

"Mother ship? You mean a space ship?"

"Exactly, Jo. Maybe I should explain more thoroughly."

"Yeah, you should. And where's Sei?" She looked around.

"Was that the name of the female with you?"

"Yes."

"Terminated in the explosion. We had no use for her, so why should we let her live?"

"Simply because she is... was a human." The man was apparently dumbfounded by that. He turned to another man.

"Note this. Specimen feels compassion towards lesser beings." Before Jo could speak up about that comment, he cut her off.

"Like I said, I should explain. First of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Baron. I am the greatest scientist of the great Garonian empire. I am the one who brought RAPT the knowledge to create you and what you call the "glowing brains". However, Glenford wanted to use it for his own purposes, so he got that professor so that he wouldn't need me. So I replaced him." Jo remembered the image of Glenford as a glowing brain. Then the man removed a piece of the head piece of his suit, revealing a glowing brain. Jo immediately drew her weapons.

"Your one of them."

"Correction. They were one of me. Now then, where was I? Ah, yes. You. You and the other "genocide angels" were cloned humans, but you also possess Garonian DNA. You're remotely stronger than humans, but you can't reach up to a real Garonian." As if to demonstrate, he dashed up to her, disarmed her and kneed her in the guts, making he squirm on the floor for a bit. After a while, she spoke up again.

"Why? What were you doing this for? Were you destroying so many lives, just for science?"

"No, Jo. We Garonians never do anything without a military reason."

"So you're planning a war against the humans." That's when everyone in the room broke out laughing, which confused Jo. After he calmed himself down, Baron spoke seriously again.

"Those apes wouldn't even be good enough for sport. Target practice, maybe, but no more. We could never expect a real challenge from such an infernal species. No, Jo, we want the humans for another reason. We are in a 20,000 year war that is about to reach it's climax. Soldiers and war machines are dropping like flies, and our bio reactors are practically overheating. The biomass of 10 billion humans is enough to create millions of units. With that we shall win this war. Understand?"

"You're gonna sacrifice an entire world, just so you can win. How could I understand? You said it yourself, your men are dropping like flies. This war must have taking billions of lives on both sides, and for what?"

"FOR VICTORY!" He then raised his fists to chest level and swung them rapidly downwards and repeated.

"Vic-tor-y. Vic-tor-y. Vic-tor-y." The other men fell in to the chant. The pace quickened.

"Vic-tor-y. Vic-tor-y. Vic-tor-y." Jo felt like she gonna go mad. Eventually they stopped.

"Jo, try to understand. For us Garonians, there is no sacrifice too big, no war too long, no enemy too strong. We will never give up. Our purpose in life, is to fight. For the glory, of VICTORY!" Then all the other men. "Please, Jo. See reason. Join us. Become a part of the honor and glory." Jo just stared at him.

"That's insane. Fighting wars just so you can them is mad." Then she felt brutal pain from being punched into the floor by Baron.

"What...the hell...is wrong with you?" She could sense the trembling anger in his voice. "You are supposed to have Garonian blood. I observed the project. You were like us once. You were one of us, until..." He stopped. "Until that day, two years ago. The day you met..." He went over to a control panel and worked on it. There was a screen on which you could see earth. Then it zoomed in on Japan, then Tokyo, then at the destroyed RAPT headquarters. Then it zoomed in on a girl with red hair, wearing a cowboy hat.

"Until you met that infamous red-head."

"Meg."

"Exactly. We have heard of cases in which love put fear into a warrior's heart. Yes, that's what happened. You love her." Jo's heart pace quickened. She feared what he was getting.

"If you even touch her, I will..."

"Yes, I know. Such methods have already proven useless. Much as I know, there is no way to free a heart, once it is chained by fear. So, Jo. You shall watch. Watch, as the woman you love, and her entire pitiful race, die in the clouds of Garonium-gas. Then, we will execute you. Take her away."

"Yes, sir." As Jo got dragged off, she knew she had to devise a plan.

_I have to escape. Then I have to fight my through a ship with probably hundreds, maybe thousands of men who had dedicated their lives to warfare, and then find a way to work their computer keep them from distributing that gas of theirs._ She blinked. _Well, if it isn't anything else, I'm still pretty screwed. But I'll at least die trying._ She then got locked up in a cell and started devising a plan.

Alright. This was my first story, so please review and tell me what you think I could do to make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Baron stood before a window, staring down at the earth. He didn't react at the two men who walked in and stood to both of his sides at first. "It looks magnificent from up here," he turned to the man to his left, "doesn't it, Commander Taron?" The man was an experienced soldier with shoulder-long black hair and a full beard. He had a scar on each of his cheeks, which he engraved on himself after he lost his first comrade. He chuckled.

"It does. From here, one can not see what the evil of the humans has done to it. It such a beautiful planet, yet it's wasted on these traitorous creatures. It will make a good Garonian colony."

"It will, Commander. Once we have cleansed it from humans and their "civilization", hah. That's not civilization, that's an abomination. We will make this planet beautiful again."

"And when? When am I supposed to launch the gas?"

"Soon, Commander, soon. Once Jo is fully recovered. I said I wanted her to watch." The man to his right spoke up.

"But she might try to break out and stop us. She might even try to kill you." Baron looked at him. This man was practically a veteran. His bald head was covered in scars, including his left eye, which wasn't gone but completely white. He had a light blonde goatee which has to show any shades of gray, despite his age.

"She wouldn't be the first, Major Varon. Remember, I have lived for over 20,000 years. I made myself immortal, so that I could guide my people through the war and beyond, to the end of the universe itself. As long as the Garonians live, I live. If they die, I will revive them. That is my purpose."

"I know, sir. I'm just concerned."

"I have not lived for so long just to get killed by such a meaningless creature." He gave out a sound which seemed like a sigh. "It seems like yesterday that president Iaron declared war upon the Voróo and the Asthael. And now victory is within our grasp. Two species, once the most feared beings of the universe, are about to crushed through our hands. I have lived through the entire war. What you two have only learned of in history lessons, I have seen with my own eyes. Nebula, Krono, Casta, you name it. I've seen it all. Sacrifice. Blood, sweat and tears. So infinitely many men gave their lives, for our victory."

"Their sacrifice won't have been in vain, sir."

"I know, Taron." A voice spoke to them through an intercom.

"Sir, the girl has recovered."

"Excellent, make sure she gets a good screen view of the event."

"Yes, sir."

Jo opened her eyes and found herself in a cell. It took her a little until she remembered. _Those bastards. They'll suffer._ A man noticed she had woken up and went to a panel. He pressed a button and spoke.

"Sir, the girl has recovered."

"Excellent," _That voice. Baron._ "make sure she gets a good screen view of the event." That made her freeze up. _Event? What event? Does he really mean...?_

"Yes, sir." The guy then pressed a couple other buttons. And a first-aid pack flew in his face.

"Ahah. What the hell?" Another guy came in.

"Jaron, what did you do this time?"

"I was trying to transfer a holoscreen into her cell." He pointed at Jo. The other guy first looked at Jo and then at Jaron.

"I'll do that." He then worked on the panel. "Jaron, you're a good medic, but you suck at everything else."

"Aaron, there's gonna be a time, at least once, you're gonna need my help. I will look away."

"Wouldn't be the first time your coward ass abandoned us. There, done." A screen then appeared in Jo's cell. It showed Baron, Taron and Varon in front of a screen in the room they were in before. Seeing her, Baron spoke up.

"Ah, Jo, excellent. You're right on time, for the end." He then turned over to a panel. "Report. How far are we spread." One of the people on the computers spoke up.

"We're global, sir."

"Which means each major city of earth converted. A fine arsenal." Jo was confused.

"What are you talking about "converted" and "arsenal"."

"Each major city of the world contains a RAPT citadel, from which we will distribute the gas into the entire world. And," he pressed a few buttons and the picture of him shrunk. The rest of the screen in Jo's cell got filled with multiple pictures, showing different cities, specifically the citadels. He turned back to her. "we will be able to watch the entire spectacle live."

"But why."

"Good god, Jo. I thought we had already established that."

"I mean, why this method. You seem like honorable soldiers. You claim to be superior to humans, so simply raiding the planet should be easy. Why distribute gas and wait up here. That's a coward's method."

"I am aware. However, I am also aware that I would lose a few men by such a raid. Also, we need Garonian DNA for our war machines. This gas will convert the human DNA as they die. Only then will be suitable for harvest."

"But it's not just humans. What about animals and plants?"

"They won't be harmed. The gas has been specifically arranged so that it would be harmful for but one race." He raised his pointer.

"Humans."

"Exactly, Jo. And now, watch. The final hour of humanity." He turned back to the panel and pressed some more buttons. Then the citadels started moving and sunk into the ground. Then gas started emanating through gutters and man-holes.

"At the moment, the gas is toxic, but it only then gets lethal when it reaches a density of 80%. So, let's watch." Jo watched the screens as some people started stirring, noticing that something was wrong. _I can't let this happen. I still have some time. I have to stop them before it reaches 80% density. I have to get out of here._ She looked at the two guards and smirked. _That might work._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Ten minutes. Ten minutes have passed already. The clouds are getting thicker, that's obvious._ Jo then saw Baron check something on the panel.

"Ten minutes have passed. Density up to 17%. Very good. A t this rate, the gas will have reached lethal levels within the next 40 minutes." He turned to Jo. "How is it, Jo? Seeing your planet die slowly?"

"Please, turn it off."

"What?"

"Just turn it off. Please."

"Haha, can't take the sight, can you. Well, that's just the point. But, I guess I can throw you one last bone in the last hour of your life. I'll give you ten minutes. But then you will sit threw the entire thing." He pressed a button on the panel and the screen flipped off.

Jo then wiped her face with her hand. _Now or never._ She then started groaning and bent over. Her two guards were immediately alert.

"Aaron, what do we do?"

"It might be a trap. Be careful."

"Shouldn't we just leave her? I mean, is she even important." Aaron then looked at him.

"Yes, she is important. Baron wishes to execute her himself, and being robbed of that pleasure might make him, I don't know, unpleasant. Do you really want to pull the wrath of the destroyer upon yourself?" That Jaron zip right into Jo's cell. He ran his fingers through his reddish-blonde hair and then scratched at his mustache. He then set his glasses correct and flipped her over so he could examine her. In that moment she punched him in the gut and he keeled over immediately. She then took his gun, which resembled a large pistol, and aimed it at Aaron. That moment was the first time she actually looked at him. He had slightly long black hair and a goatee.

"Your name is Aaron, right?" He just nodded. "You're coming with me." She approached him and he drew his weapon, a rifle-like gun, and aimed it at her.

"I would rather die." She just smirked.

"Fine by me. I got your buddy here and from what I reckon he would be delighted to do anything so that I won't kill him." Aaron obviously pondered about that. Then he lowered his rifle.

"Just leave him out of this." Jo nodded. She walked behind him and pushed the gun into his spine.

"Can you override the system from here?"

"No, Baron made sure that this program could only be controlled through the main panel." She nodded.

"Yes, I expected that. What's the best way to get there unseen."

"Unseen. Impossible. Garonian soldiers are all around the place and the air ducts have heat seekers."

"I see. Which way would be the least protected?"

"Irrelevant. The panel is in the heart of the mother ship."

"I can fight my way through."

"No you can't. It's true that you are superior to other humans, but Baron already established that you can't match up to real Garonian soldiers. You can not stop us. We will win. For the glory of victory. For the glory of Garon."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear that crap anymore."

"I know. You only fight for that other girl. You have never met real discipline, real community, real strength. But what does it matter, you'll be dead soon anyway."

"Just show me any way. I want to get there."

"Alright, alright." They went to the door, he opened it and they walked out and through a hall. They eventually stopped and Aaron pointed at a door to his right. "This is the elevator. It goes up to level 49. Baron is currently on level 50. In order to get there, we'll have to get through a unit of soldiers guarding the elevator to level 50. There, we will probably be greeted by Major Varons troops. Jo, give up. You'll be lucky if you get one meter far."

"Shut up. I will never give up. I'll be executed anyway, what do I have to lose." Aaron grinned.

"At least your a real soldier in that sense." He placed his hand on a panel next to the door and the elevator opened. They walked in and he pressed the button for level 49.

"What do you think, Aaron? Will Baron be surprised to see me?"

"I doubt it was outside his calculations. He's probably already expecting you."

"I thought as much." They reached level 49 and the door slid open. They were immediately greeted by eight soldiers. Four kneeling in front of the other four, all aiming their weapons at the opened door. One of them spoke up.

"Aaron, how could you let this happen?"

"She threatened Jaron. I will not put my comrades on the stake if I can help it." The man nodded.

"Good." All eight laid down their weapons. "You are awaited upstairs." They then moved aside as the two walked past them. They reached the elevator and Aaron opened. As they entered, he spoke up.

"Seriously, Jo. Did you even remotely think of what you will do once you enter the control room?"

"I did. I hope it'll work."

"We'll see." The door opened and Baron greeted them.

"Ah, Jo. Very nice of you to drop by. Mind releasing my man?"

"Not really." She let Aaron go and he towards his comrades. "Now then, Baron. I have a proposal for you."

"I expected that. I'm listening."

"I challenge you. To a simple one on one fight. Just you and me. If I win, you stop this operation."

"And if I win?"

"I have a request in that case. I would like you to put me back on Earth, so I can spend my last minutes with Meg." Baron chuckled.

"Denied. If I win. You will be sent to level 45 for recovery. Then you will fight your way back up and challenge me again. And then, you will be executed in case you lose again." Jo just stared at him for a while. But then she spoke up again.

"Very well. I accept your terms."

"Excellent. Now then, let's start." They both got into a fighting stance and circled each other. Then Jo attacked. First she punched with her left, then kneed with her right, but both hits were dodged. He then swung at her with his right arm, which she just narrowly dodged. She found her balance again just in time to dodge a leg sweep, with which he wanted to completely break her balance. She then jabbed him right on the mouth piece, and something unexpected happened: he fell back. He just barely caught himself again. It took a moment for her to realize that she had just discovered his weak spot. She then jabbed him there again. And again. And again. He was already about to keel over. She knew, she only had to hit him once more, and it would be over. She jabbed. _This is it._ But her fist halted. She felt something in her stomache. She looked down and saw Baron's arm dug into her gut. That's when she felt it. The immense pain. It made her scream and even spit a little blood. She then sunk to the floor, the pain took her ability to talk, think and she couldn't breathe normally. Baron stood over her.

"You lose. Down to level 45 with you. You have half an hour to return." A couple men then carried her into the elevator and they descended to level 45. Once there, they brought her to a medical station where they put her on a bed. She looked like she was in agonizing pain but in reality she had already shaken the worst off in the elevator. She just kept up the stance to hide her grin. _I found his weak spot. Next time, he will fall._ But then the pain got the best of her and she passed out.

After a while, she awoke. It took a while for her to shake off her dizziness, and then she looked around. There was only one man in the room, who approached her after she woke up.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Twenty minutes. You only have ten minutes left before the gas becomes lethal." She nodded and stood up. He reached her the pistol.

"You can't say we Garonians aren't fair." She smirked and took the pistol. In that instant, he swung at her. But she caught his arm, threw the pistol in the air and caught it again holding it backwards. She then pistol whipped him across the face, sending him to the floor. She aimed the gun at his chest.

"Ready?" He chuckled.

"I was born ready?" She shot. The pistol fired an energy blast that fried his chest. He died instantly. Then the door opened and the other men came in. _I'm coming, Baron. I'm gonna save Earth. I'm gonna save Meg._ She aimed the pistol at the men.

"You just entered a whole new world." Her feather mark glowed brightly. "Welcome to HELL!" She fired.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sir? Sir? SIR!" Baron looked away from the screen showing the last hour of humanity.

"Yes, my good man, what is it?"

"She reached level 46."

"Who did?"

"Jo."

"Did she now? In under a minute. Impressive."

"And she killed six of my men in the process." Major Varon joined in.

"You should have expected that, Major. Just tell your men to keep their distance. They're supposed to slow her down, they aren't even supposed to stop her. Wait for four minutes and then tell them to retreat completely."

"Yes, sir." Major Varon then went back to his men and Baron continued looking at the screen.

Meanwhile, on level 46, Jo noticed that the soldiers were widening the distance to her. _Something's up. Alright, the stairs to the next level are right there. _

"Alright, I've got a proposal for you guys. I know that Baron neither wants you nor me to die. So how about we all go up together?" There was a short silence, then a voice shouted out.

"We'll have to contact our superiors."

On the main deck, a soldier whispered something to Varon, who then walked up to Baron.

"Sir, she looked through the strategy. Should I tell my men to let her up?"

"Not yet. Tell them we have to discuss this, wait for three minutes, and then let her up."

"Very well, sir."

"Alright, Jo, their discussing it."

"Discussing? It's not like Baron to discuss things when he's supposed to give an order. At least that was my impression." The soldier then turned to his comrades.

"She's right, you know. Baron usually gives clear, precise orders. He doesn't discuss things." The others looked at each other, than agreed.

"What could he be planning?"

"Yes, what?" They noticed that the question had been asked by a woman and remembered that they were an all-male squad. They looked around and saw Jo, kneeling right beside them.

"Hi guys. How's it going?" They all raised their weapons, but Jo was faster. She punched one strait on the nose with her left, knocking him out immediately. Then she swung with her right, knocking the other two out, and then knocked the weapon out of the hand of the last one and grabbed his neck.

"Alright, then." She shoved him over to the elevator. "Call the elevator!"

"You know, I really think..." She knocked his weapon into his side.

"Call it!"

"Okay, okay." He placed his hand on the panel and the door opened.

"Thanks." She knocked him out by smacking her pistol over the back of his head, went in and pressed the button for level 49.

"Sir, the elevator has been activated."

"What? What dimwit is using the elevator? We gave precise orders not to?" Major Varon spoke into his mic.

"Main deck to level 49. Is the elevator running."

"Affirmative, sir."

"Confirm the person in their."

"Roger that." The soldiers pointed their weapons at the elevator.

"Remember, do not fire if it's Jo. Baron wants her alive." The entire squad replied.

"Yes, sir." The elevator door opened and Jo walked out alone.

"This is level 49. Jo left the elevator and is alone."

"Roger that, level 49." Varon then faced Baron. "What now, sir?" Baron sighed.

"Let her through. No reason in stopping her anymore."

"Yes, sir." He spoke into his mic. "All right, men. Open the elevator and let her through."

"Roger that. Over and out." The men laid down their weapons and moved aside. The squad leader then put his hand on the panel and the elevator door opened. He then moved aside as Jo walked past him into the elevator. When the elevator arrived, she entered the main deck and was once again greeted by Baron.

"Well done, Jo, well done. And even a good..." He looked on his wrist, as if he was wearing a watch. "two minutes before I expected you. That means you still have 7 minutes to defeat me and stop the operation. But..." He raised his pointer. "Don't think your win is sure, just because you discovered my weak spot. That actually gives me an advantage, because it'll make my victory all the more glorious. Now then," There was a moment of silence. "Let's start." He immediately dodged a hit from Jo and swung at her. She, as well, dodged. And they both retreated a bit.

"I see you're more cautious than before, Jo. That's good, but remember, the clock is ticking." She then dashed at him in a circular path and tried to knee him, but he blocked her hit with his left arm and shoved her against a panel. She tried to get up again, but he grabbed her throat and punched her multiple times in the face and threw her back in the middle of the room. He then walked over to her and bent over her. She took that chance to swing at his mouth piece, but he grabbed her arm and threw it on the floor. He then stood up and kicked her in the gut.

"I win again, Jo." Then Taron spoke up.

"Sir, President General Saron is calling from Garon." Baron turned to him.

"Is he now? Let's see what he wants. Put him through." Taron then pushed a button and the screen showed a middle-aged man with short brown hair and a bushy mustache.

"Baron? Baron? Ah, there you are. What's the situation over there?"

"We're making excellent progress, sir. Density is already up to... what exactly?" He turned to the people on the computers.

"79%, sir."

"Excellent, that means it's only a matter of seconds until the humans start dropping like flies."

"Very good, Baron. Mind if I watch?"

"Not at all, sir." The screen then halved, showing both Saron and Earth. Then one of the people on the computer spoke up.

"30 seconds to 80% density, sir."

"Excellent, begin countdown."

"Yes, sir. 25, 24, 23." _It can't end like this. _"20, 19, 18." _I can't have failed._ Jo tried to push herself up, but couldn't move. "10, 9, 8." _Damnit, damnit, I'm sorry, Meg._ "5, 4, 3." Then the screen suddenly flashed up and Baron became outraged.

"What's going on, what's happening?" Jo looked up and saw that the Earth was... on fire. "Are those real flames?"

"No, sir. It's the gas. The atmosphere is being cleansed."

"How can that happen?"

"I don't know, sir. But it's obvious that the density is going back rapidly. We are now at 50%, 40, 30."

"No."

"20, 10."

"No!"

"Density at 0%. The atmosphere is completely cleansed."

"NOO!"

"Baron! How could this happen?"

"I don't know, President General." He checked the controls and then slowly looked up. "Unlikely, but it's the only possible explanation. The humans must have..."

"The genius of Garon got fooled by pea-brains?" Baron placed his hands on the panel and just stood over it.

"Unfortunately, it sames like that is just the case."

"How could you not put that in your calculations?"

"As you said, they're pea-brains. How could I expect them to master atmosphere conversion at this level?"

"In 20,000 years, for the first time, you have failed. You will return to Garon immediately."

"Yes, sir." Then the picture of Saron disappeared and Baron turned to Jo. "Pick her up." Two soldiers grabbed her arms and pulled her in front of him. He then lifted her chin. "What will I do with you, now?"

"How about letting me go? That would be very nice of you." Baron then scratched his chin.

"Hmmm. Maybe. But maybe I should stick to our agreement from the battle. I should execute you, right here, right now."

"Go ahead, I have nothing to fear. I doubt you would waste any of your precious soldiers on a raid, so your plans to invade Earth are stopped."

"Not stopped, postponed. Garonians are never defeated. We will return, once the war is won. We will return and wipe out the humans in one quick wave. Yes, you will see. You will live to witness the true end of humanity. Put her in the teleporter." The soldiers dragged her into the space she remembered having arrived on the ship. "Goodbye, Jo. Although, more like, until the next time." She then only saw a bright white like when she arrived. Then she was back on Earth and passed out.

After a while, she woke up again and found herself in a hospital room. She sat up and saw a nurse.

"Excuse me, nurse?" She turned around.

"Oh good, you're awake. I'll tell her right away."

"Wait." Jo tried to stop her, but she was already out of the room. _Tell who?_ After a short while, she heard someone dash down the hall. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Meg stood in the doorway, with tears in her eyes.

"Jo."

"Meg?"

"Thank God!" Meg jumped Jo and kissed her deeply. Then she pulled away and slapped Jo straight across the face. "You idiot! I was worried sick about you. Where were you?"

"I...I..."

"You won't believe what happened. The RAPT citadels acted funny, then there were these clouds everywhere, and these scientists from Bailan, they..."

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Jo smirked. Meg smiled back.

"By the way. Where were you exactly?" Jo just smiled and kissed Meg on the cheek.

"It's a long story."

"Well, I think we have a lot of time now, right?" Jo smiled.

"I hope so, Meg." She then looked out of the window and into the starry night sky. "I do hope so."

**Final Chapter. I have to say, I'm pretty proud of this story. I might even post a sequel.**


End file.
